First Blood
by Leashay StarStriker
Summary: When Artha and the gang are teliported to a curent Earth, where they meet to riders who compeat on the Earth race tracks, where the races are bloody, viloent and deadly. Will the gang be stuck here forever? and will Artha take part in the killer races?
1. Chapter 1

She sat atop her dragon in the smoldering ruins of what would have been her family farm, dragon and rider appearing as phantoms in the smoke of the house and barn. She watched in horror as her home stood blazing in flames with her mom, dad in younger brother in it, their was nothing she could do they were already gone.

She felt the unease of her dragon, and gently pet the Psi class dragon's head. She was so overwhelmed she could not cry or think at all, until she herd Josh. Her best friend was kneeled over on the ground wailing in front of his Magma class dragon. He held his dead sister in his arms, unable to believe what was going on.

"Starstriker mag me over to him." she said, as her dragon lifted her out of the saddle and onto the ground, she walked over to Josh's side and pulled him away from his sister and held him in her arms. "Ashlee what are we gunna do?" he said his big brown eyes filled with pain. "I don't know Josh I don't know." they looked out over the wreckage of their homes both their families houses were nothing but ashes, Ashlee's mom, dad, and brother dead along with Josh's parents 4 brothers and 3 sisters.

They maged back onto their dragons, Josh's dark green and gold dragon whimpered and looked up at her rider with worried eyes. "I'm ok Flax." he said placing a hand on her head. Ashlee could feel Starstriker's unease, the silver and black dragon felt someone near. The group looked out over their family field and saw the three, black Sky class dragons and their riders looking back at their work with proud looks.

"Staylin and his herd, Darkain warriors! They did this we should have know!" Josh yelled at he activated Flax's and his own battle armor and drew his sword. "No Josh, we cant charge into a battle with our minds filled with grief, we will go down to the hideout, they cant find us there." Ashlee said. Josh looked at his friend and deactivated the armor, "Your right lets go."

The two turned their dragons and took off towards the canyon where they knew they would be safe, Ashlee looked over at Josh and Flax, the dragon's gold body with the streaks of dark green that looked like leaves blowing in the wind was a beautiful sight, but Josh looked bad, his dark skin showed the tears easy and she could hear him praying in Spanish as they rode towards their new home.

Josh was hurt and he knew it, but he could tell Ash was worse, she was too quiet, and he knew her dragon knew that to, Starstriker's elegant body ran along, her pattern like that of Flax's only the silver stripes looked like a milky way of stars and had more of these markings across her body. Josh knew that little Ashlee was gunna be hurt, her little blond haired head was leaned close to her dragons.

The pair went to the hide out in the canyon, where they family had kept their dragons hidden. The barn was hidden in a grove of trees by a lake, in this desert land, the 4 or 5 dragons that the family had were kept here along with Ashlee and Josh's. The barn had room for all their dragons and then some extra stalls. Then their were living quarters above the barn for them to stay, but be for they could settle into their new home they had to do something first.

They stood on the ground beside their dragons, in front of them lined up along the edge of the cliff stood metal crosses one for each of the fallen family members. They all stood in silence, their dragons bowed their heads low, and roared in respect for their fallen friends. Josh looked over and saw tears rolling down Ash's face and he gently took her into his arms and rested his head on hers, she was the only person he had left.

She fell into her friends arms and cried, he was all she had left and she was scared to loose him, they felt their dragon's rest their heads on their backs and nuzzle their riders in comfort. Ashlee looked and saw Starstriker's deep green eyes looking at her with and understanding and Josh too, saw in Flax's light brown eyes.

Ashlee pulled her self together and looked out at the canyon toward the Cascade Mountains that she knew Staylin and his pack were hidden and waiting, with a haunting voice she began to sing

I was born of the womb of a poisonous man Beaten and broken and chased from the land But I rise up above it, high up above it and see I was hung from a tree made of tongues of the weak The branches, the bones of the liars and thieves Rise up above it, high up above and see Pray to your god, open your heart Whatever you do, don't be afraid of the dark Cover your eyes, the devil's inside One night of the hunter One day I will get revenge One night to remember One day it'll all just end

Josh stood beside her and looked out at the mountains in understanding and joined in.

Blessed by a bitch from a bastard seed Pleasure to meet you but better to bleed Rise, I will rise, I will rise Skinned her alive, ripped her apart Scattered her ashes, buried her heart Rise up above it, high up above and see

Pray to your god, open your heart Whatever you do, don't be afraid of the dark Cover your eyes, the devil's inside One night of the hunter One day I will get revenge One night to remember One day it'll all just end

They both stood their chanting and the dragons began to roar, the hot sun of Eastern Washington began to set

Honest to God I'll break your heart Tear you to pieces and rip you apart Honest to God I'll break your heart Tear you to pieces and rip you apart Honest to God I'll break your heart Tear you to pieces and rip you apart Honest to God I'll break your heart Tear you to pieces and rip you apart One night of the hunter One day I will get revenge One night to remember One day it'll all just end

On this day, little to peoples knowledge, is that on this day the two most powerful and deadly dragon riders and racers known on Earth, now were out for revenge, for the murder of their families.

**Well this is going good so far hhaha the song is called Night of the Hunter by 30 seconds to mars. Lols this is my first Dragon Booster fanfic and iv been meaning to write one lols please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The bad lands of Dragon City rumbled with the sound of running dragons. As Artha, Kit, Lance and Parm ran in hot pursuit of Moordryd and Cain, who both had black dragon eggs on their saddles. Artha and Beau were in booster form, in the lead with the others close behind them.

"Hurry we gotta catch up!" Artha called asking Beau for more speed, "Artha we are going as fast as we can, we wont be able to keep this pace for much longer!" Kit yelled, Artha looked back to see Parm and Lance struggling to keep up.

"STOP!" they herd Lance scream, "Why Lance?" Artha said looking over at his brother, "Just do it and listen!" the herd stopped and in the silence they herd it, a low hum and wining noise, and the pleas for help just barely there, they all looked at each other "Alright lets go!" Artha called as they took off again.

As they turned the corner, the noise had turned into a loud roar, they all skidded to a halt in horror, as a large hole seemed to appear out of no ware in front of them, spinning in an alarming rate. They saw Moordryd and Cain stuck close to the opening, their dragons trying to hold onto the ground, but the hole was pulling them ever closer, "What are you waiting for! HELP US!" they both cried in terror and their dragons were being drug backwards.

"Parm what is that!" Artha yelled feeling the pull of the hole on him, "I've never seen anything like it! The energy readings are off the charts! Its not of this world!" Parm yelled frantically starring at his screens. "Well we have to at least help them!" Kit cried, Artha looked out at the two people and nodded "Okay, but proceed with caution."

They all slowly began to move closer to the stranded riders, but all stopped as the pull of the hole began to increase, "WE CANT HOLD ON ANY LONGER!" Cain screamed as him and his dragon were pulled off the ground into the hole. They all stood in shock as the hole absorbed him and then began to rumble and shoot lightning, its pull suddenly was stronger, and Artha and the others soon found them selves in the same position as Cain and Moordryd had been in earlier, stuck.

"ITS TOO STRONG!" Moordryd screamed as him and his dragon were also lifted into the air and sucked into the hole with the same results as earlier, the strength of the pull doubled. Artha and the others were now loosing strength, Lance and Fraction were sliding too fast, and with a crash they slammed into Kit and WyldFyre, casing both to be sucked into the hole.

"NO!" Artha cried as he watched them disappear, he looked back only to be slammed by Parm and his dragon. With screams of fear and terror, they too were pulled in. As they disappeared the hole seemed to over load, and with a zap it disappeared to nothing and all that was left was the howling wind.

**Well what do you all thing of it! Hahah good introduction to the rest of the main problems of this story hhahaha. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

It had been 3 months since the day their families had been killed and life for Ash and Josh was going great. They were preparing for the WA state champion ship races, the 3 day event that would decide the 4 contenders in the national races, the race was 3 days away and training would continue till a day before the race. Josh and Ash raced along the dirt trails of the canyon acted like their training cores.

Starstriker and Flax rumbled as they raced each other along the trail, the heat of the desert increasing their stamina fast. Ash and Josh rode comfortably along in the saddle, enjoying the breeze that their speed created. Ash had on a small green tank top, with her silver breast plate on over it, and with her jeans and cowboy boots, Josh had a tank top on as well with his gold breast plate over his shirt as well, with his shorts and sneakers. They continued their run, heading east.

Artha slowly opened his eyes, and saw a light sand in front of his face, with a moan, he sat up and looked around, he saw everyone except Moordryd and Cain, the others were out still, laying next to their dragons. Artha noticed that beau was still black and gold form, be himself was just in normal form. He slowly stood up, watching Beau's eyes opened and he leaned up as well.

Artha looked around at the land scape. The sun bore down on them, the ground was covered in light sand and small dry looking shrubs. On one side rose great stone walls with jagged cliffs, on the other great brown hills rose thousands and feet above them. Artha had never seen a place like this, or even herd of one, he looked at Beau, the big dragon stood up and looked around the area.

Artha walked over to Lance, who was laying on his back next to Fraction. "Lance, wake up." he said gently shaking his little brother, he watched Lance stir and we proceeded to go wake up Kit and Parm. Soon every one was awake, standing and watching their dragons get up, "Ware are we?" Kit said looking around the area, Artha shrugged, looking at Parm, "I don't know either! Iv never herd or seen anything like this!" he said looking at his gadgets. "Guys look." Lance said looking at the near by grove of trees near by, in the trees birds were singing and fluttering about, they all walked over to the trees, "What are they?" Kit said looking at the birds fly about, Beau walked over to the trees and stuck his nose up close, one of the little birds landed on his snout, the big dragon looked down at the little bird as is sang and chirped, then fluttered away.

They all watched in wonder at these strange animals played. "Look!" Lance said running after Fraction who had gone past the trees a little and found a large pond, he was leaned over the water touching his nose to the surface and playing, then they all were looking over the water and saw the fish, swimming in elegant motions in the pond. "This is amazing!" Kit said watching a dragonfly fly past. Now the dragons were happily drinking from the pond, and the others walked around the pond.

"Its so hot" Lance said taking off his helmet, "I know." Artha said, taking his off as well. The others fallowing suit. "Hey guys come here and look at this." Kit said leaned over the ground, the others looked at the ground and saw dragon tracks, two sets. "They look like a Magma class and a Psi class dragons, only 2." Parm said, looking out at the tracks and fallowing them up a trail that led away from the pond.

Their dragons walked back over to their riders, they all maged back onto their dragons, and Artha said, "Okay we will fallow this trail it will hopefully lead us to civilization. Beau I can go into hiding now." But the great dragon couldn't, he couldn't change his color and Artha could not go into his booster form, "This could be a problem." Artha said looking at Parm for answers, "I think that the portal must have done something to him and you, and its preventing you from morphing." He said looking at them. "Great just great." Artha sighed.

Ash and Josh were rounding the corner heading towards the pond when Ash herd Starstriker start growling, "Hey Josh stop for a sec." She called over to him as she pulled up and brought her dragon to a halt, they both stopped and herd their dragons growling, and then they herd the faint sounds of people talking, "Ash there are people at the pond!" Josh said looking at her with worried eyes, "No one should be down here, no one knows we live down here too."

"Alright Josh armor up, we don't know if they are friend or foe." she said, pressing a button on her armor, it spread out over her body and head, her helmet making her head look like that of a wolf, the armor a shining silver, Josh's armor the same as hers, only gold. Then they activated their dragons armor. Starstriker's armor covered her hole body and head, the armor gave her a spiked back, that looked like stars were stuck into her, her tail and shoulders had the same sharp spikes. On the top half of her head armor hung spikes that looked like stars too, only her bottom jaw could move around in them, so when the dragon shut her mouth she could still fight with her head, and like Ash's armor hers was silver.

Flax's armor was like Starstrkier's only gold and instead of stars, the spikes were leafs. The four looked at one another and with a nod of Ash's head they took off down the trail ready for battle, Josh pulled the great gold claymore out of its sheath on his back, as Ash pulled her two silver claw shaped daggers as well.

Loud screeching and roaring stopped Artha and the others talking by the pond as they looked up the trail and saw two dragons and riders clad in strange gear rumbled around the corner. The dragons stopped a few yards in front of them. They reared up on their hind legs roaring, Artha and the others dragons began to growl back, as they all pulled out their battle staffs.

"Ash look at them! They think they can beat us with tooth picks!" Josh roared with laughter as he sat in his saddle holding his sword in the air. She laughed a little than asked them "Who are you? Why are you here?" pointing one of her daggers at Artha.

"I am Artha, this is Kit, Lance and Parm. Would you mind telling us ware here is?" Artha said trying to stay calm. "You are in our canyon, and should not be." She said as Starstriker stepped forward at Beau growling, "Well can you please tell us ware and how to get to Dragon City from here and we will leave." Artha said.

Their was a pause then both Ash and Josh erupted with laughter, "there is no Dragon City any ware on Earth! Josh what the hell do you think they were smoking?" She said as she laughed "I have no clue! But I wanna know ware they got it!" Josh said as he calmed down, "Wait you said we are on Earth?" Parm said looking at them. "No shit Sherlock homes!" Josh said laughing at him "Okay you guys are just outside of Royal City WA state, in U.S.A, can I get any more specific for you?" Ash said trying to be serious.

" This makes no scene!" Lance said looking up at Kit, "I know hun." she replied, "Artha, we are not on Draconis anymore." Parm said looking scared, "The portal must have taken us here" Ash and Josh stood completely confused, "What the HELL is wrong with them!" Josh said looking at Ash, "wait you said you are from another planet, and a portal brought you here, would you please tell me what happened." she said lowering her dagger with Josh fallowing suit.

Artha and the others told Ash and Josh what had happened to them, how they didn't know ware they were or how to get home, "Josh they were caught in a Time/Space Hole." Ash said looking at him, "So they arnt from here at all?" Josh said looking at them, "Yes, you guys were caught in this hole and it took you from your planet to ours!" she said looking at them "This is crazy!" Kit said looking at Artha and the others, "Yes it is" Parm said looking at her.

"Josh we should not be attacking them, but helping them."Ash said looking at him, "Lets try and act a little more hospitable." Josh nodded and they both disengaged their own and their dragons armor, "Let me introduce myself, Im Ash Moore, and this here is Starstriker." She said patting the dragons head "Im Josh Guadarrama, and this is Flax." he said, gesturing towards Flax . They all went through the formal greetings, then Ash said "Josh have you ever seen a dragon like that?" pointing at Beau "No, the only gold dragon on Earth in Flax." He said "Well ware we are from he is the only one as well, and we don't have dragons like yours either." Parm said "What base dracniom are your dragons?"

"Well Flax here has a gold base, with the green as you can she, She is what is called The Spirit of the Forest, only dragon like this on Earth." Josh said as Flax held her head a little higher. "Then Starstriker has a silver base along with the black, she is called The Spirit of The Stars, and is the only of her kind. "Ash said looking at her.

"I see, its kinda like how me and Beau are the Dragon Booster, only we can morph to keep our identities hidden." Artha said explaining how it all worked and how he and Beau could not morph because of the hole. "Well now that we are all at an understanding, lets give you a place to stay. You all can stay with me and Josh at our Barn." Ash said they all nodded in agreement, "Well please fallow us." Josh said as they all took off down the trail towards the barn.

**Well what do you all think! So far this story is working perfectly and I hope you all are liking it, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Character Bios

**Character Bios**

**Name:** Ashlee Jean Moore.

**Race name: **Ash

**Dragon:** Starstriker

**Appearance: **

**Skin:** Tanned white

**Eyes:** Dark green

**Hair: **Short golden blond

**Height:** 5 foot

**Weight: **100lbs

**Age:** 18

**Theme song:** "Night of The Hunter" 30 Seconds To Mars

**Best Friend:** Josh J

**Personality: **don't let her size fool you, Ash is a feisty midget with the strength of a bull class dragon. Smart and quick, she is known for he quick minded decisions on the track. Her ferocity and determination makes her one of the most dangerous riders out there. Her sword is not what you should fear the most, she was raised with explosive and knows how to use them, making he more of a danger. But off the track she's much more laid back and friendly, she becomes a humorous trickster but when she's around josh, she becomes caring and more mother like. She takes care of him and the dragons, weather its training or medical care she dose it all . 

**Dragons**

**Registered name: **Shadow Forest's Starstriker

**Race name:** Starstriker

**Parents: Sire:** Lost Moon's Shadow, **Dam:** Celestial Light Forest

**Draconium:** Silver

**Colors: **Silver and black

**Markings: **Streaks of Silver stars that look like the Milky way run down her sides, with other patches of these star markings, also a star shaped ball of spikes on her tail.

**Age: **14

**Eyes:** Dark green

**Gender: **Female

**Personality: **This Dragon is hard to beat and even harder to ignore, she's violent, competitive, loyal, and deadly, her ferocity on the track makes her the top killer out there in the races, and combined with her speed and intelligence, she and Ash are almost impossible to beat, and impossible to ignore. But off the track, around her rider and team mates, this dragon becomes gentle, and very calm and sweet unlike most race dragons, making her a target for many of the breeders, for her disposition and abilities.


	5. Character Bios continued

**Character Bios**

**Name:** Josh Guadarrama

**Race name: **Josh

**Dragon:** Flax

**Appearance: **

**Skin:** Lighter Mexican

**Eyes:** Dark brown

**Hair: **spiked black

**Height:** 5'9"

**Weight: **135lbs

**Age:** 18

**Theme song:** "The Kill" 30 Seconds To Mars

**Best Friend:** Ash J

**Personality: **Josh may look mean, but only when u make him mad dose that really come out. Extremely smart and creative, he is the Tech guy of the group. Unlike most racers out there, Josh wont go looking for a fight to move up in the ranks of a race, rather out smart an opponent, then leave them in the dust. Josh will only fight when forced to, or if you do anything to make him mad, he has the temper of a pack class dragon. His big claymore is not often used in racing, he knows technology best and on the track puts it to good use, making armor fail, or obstacles on the track work in his favor. Off the track you see more of his goofy side. He is a sweet heart, with a loyalty larger then Earth. Him and Ash have been friends since high school, and have always had each others backs. He becomes more big brother like when he is with her, making them seem even more like brother and sister.

**Dragons**

**Registered name: **Fire Storm's Little Badger

**Race name:** Flax

**Parents: Sire: **Hell's Bad Badger **Dam:** Diamond's Sapphire Storm.

**Draconium:** Gold

**Colors: **Neon green and gold

**Markings: **this Magma class dragon, has a base coat of gold with green streaks that look like a bunch of leaves floating in the wind, with a oak leave mark on her head, and what look like a bunch of leaves in a cluster pointed outward on her tail like spikes.

**Age: **14

**Eyes:** light sexy brown

**Gender: **Female

**Personality: **This is a dragon with the need for speed and the records to prove it. Flax holds speed records on most of the big tracks around the country, this dragon was bred for it. She is agile, fast and smart, making her hard to beat, she is just like her rider, not naturally aggressive on the track like other dragons, she would rather leave them eating dust then fight them, but when she is forced to fight, this dragon can make Starstriker look like a kitten, Flax will do anything to keep Josh safe even if it kills her, this dragon will clean on tackle and mall any dragon that tries to hurt him, making most other racers avoid engagement with her and Josh. Flax and Josh got the need for speed with her top speed being 230mph, making her the fastest dragon alive. Off the track she is almost the same only she becomes more human then dragon, she suddenly has manners and intelligence you would see in a person, she will use mag energy to open doors for team mates, read the paper over Josh's shoulder, cover her mouth when she sneezes, or coughs, she seems to ask for things she needs, and then seems to thank you after. Josh has seen her get her self out of her stall and change the song on the barn CD player to a song she liked then go back to her stall. This dragon is smart and polite, making her a very unique dragon in the race barns.


	6. Chapter 6

**Now that that's out of my system, on with the story! :D**

Artha and the others fallowed along behind Ash and Josh, finding the extreme heat and hard terrain hard to work with, the others dragons finding the heat very taxing on their energy as well.

Ash watched the new comers dragons, they clearly had never run in these kind of conditions, the heat very hard on them as they panted and clearly sweat, as they tried to keep up with Starstriker and Flax. The trail brought them up along a stream that led to the lake, and home. The trees giving the dragons a break from the heat as they came into view of the barn.

Artha was aw struck by the big barn in front of them, unlike his father's stable which had multiple out door stalls, this was just one large barn, with a huge fenced in area that led out into the lake and then into the shade of the trees by the stream, the barn its self was hidden in these trees as well.

Ash and Josh slid to a stop and dismounted their dragons and had Artha and the others do the same, she walked to the front of the big barn, and pressed a button and the sliding doors slid back open revealing rows of large stalls on either side.

"Fallow me please." She said, as they moved single file with their dragons behind them. Artha watched as dragons moved about in the stalls, they all came and hung their heads out of the stall doors, looking at the new arrivals, he counted 4 dragons other then the ones out, making 6 total dragons living here, he saw the light and dark green Psi class dragon with blue eyes, and another Psi class that was pitch black with silver eyes.

Kit saw the two Psi class dragons, but she was more interested in the two Magma class ones with their heads hanging out of their stalls, one was dark and light blue with silver eyes, the other was a fiery red and orange with blue eyes, they were both amazingly beautiful.

They all watched as Ash led Starstriker into one of the stalls and then take the saddle and armor off her and set it on a rack outside the stall, then come out and close the door, allowing the dragon to hang her head out of the stall. Josh too had done the same with Flax.

"You may choose one of the empty stalls for your dragon." Josh said showing them the empty ones. Artha led Beau into one of the stalls, it was covered in a strange yellow hay like stuff. It was probably 10 meters wide and 10 meters long, with a high ceiling that gave the dragons plenty of space. He did as Ash and Josh had, taking the saddle and gear off of Beau and placing it on the rack out side, and watched as the others did the same.

"Okay what is your dragon's name Artha?" Ash said holding a strange board and marker, "Beau." he said Ash smiled as she wrote onto he board Beau in a fancy hand writing, then hang in on his stall door. Her and Josh proceeded to do the same for all the other dragons.

They walked over to the dragons they had past earlier in the stalls and looked at the sliver engraved name plates on the stalls, "Hell's Bad Badger." Kit said petting the red Magma, "Diamond's Sapphire Storm" Lance said looking at the blue Magma.

Arthat and Parm had walked down to the Psi class dragons, Parm looked at the Green one and read the name card, "Celestial Light Forest". Artha looked at the black dragon, that looked like something out of a nightmare and read "Lost Moon's Shadow"

"Why do you dragons have names like these?" Kit asked looking at Ash and Josh who had opened a door marked Feed and Supplies, "You see around here, all dragons are registered with the National Dragon Racer Union. This allows the to keep track of blood lines and standings, since every name is different, but we don't call them by the registered names, we give them race names that announcers use. The red Magma is Fuego, which means fire, then the blue one is El Agua, means water. The Black one is Kage, means shadow, then the green one is Celabi." Ash said as she and Josh came out with two large buckets each.

"Ash what is Starstriker's register name?" Lace asked her with curious eyes, "It is Shadow Forest's Starstriker." she said looking at him, "Josh what is Flax's?" he asked Josh as well, "Hers is Fire Storm's Little Badger." he said as both he and Ash walked down to the beginning of the stalls and set down their buckets, they watched as Ash opened a small door on the side of Celabi's stall, the pull out of the bucket what looked like two dead fish they had seen in the pond, then put them in the feeder in the stall.

"You feed you dragons that?" Parm asked as they came down to the their dragon stalls, "Yes, fish has been proven to be the best food for racing and breeding dragons." Ash said as she and Josh fed the newcomers dragons the fish, "I don't think they will eat that.." but he was cut of by the sound of his dragon crunching the fish up in his mouth. "You were saying?" Josh said looking at Parm, who just nodded silently.

They fallowed Ash and Josh up stairs in to the house part of the barn, and were quite surprised by what they saw, loud rock music played in the living room of the open area in the middle part of the barn, you could see what looked like a kitchen, and the couches that surrounded a TV, then they saw a fire place that's mantel was filled with trophies, ribbons and placks. Pictures of Magma and Psi class dragons with their riders, covered in a blanket of flowers, some of them the dragons in the barn.

"You guys all won these?" Kit said looking at the big trophy in the middle "Yes our family only bred champions." Ash said looking at a pic of a man riding Kage in a photo of them crossing the finish line, covered in black armor. "My parents both raced, dad had Kage, mom had Celabi. They both were unbeatable, champions until they retired as breeders, and that's how I got Starstriker, her parents are Kage and Celabi."

"Really? That's cool." Kit, "Then when me and Josh became friends, we merged with his family breeding farm, and got Fuego and El Agua, who both held race speed records, and out of them Josh got Flax." Ash said pointing at a pic of Fuego crossing the line.

They were led through one of the door on the side of the right side of the room, that led to another room, that had about 6 beds scattered about, and two doors leading off to the side, "This is your room, there are beds for all of you and 2 bathrooms both with showers, a fridge with food and water if you get hungry, please make you selves at home." She said leaving the room to allow her gests some privacy.

They came back out into the main room, to see Ash and Josh sitting on the couches, Josh had his legs propped up on a coffee table, wile Ash just had her feet resting on Josh's legs, since hers couldn't reach the table. They all came in to the room and found a spot to sit, Lance found a bean bag chair and took it without hesitation, as the others took the couches. They began to talk.

Ash and Josh told them their story, about what happened to their parents and family, and about the race they would leave for in 2 days, explaining the state finals, and how if they were the top two in their class, they would go to the National Championship.

"We have all been meaning to ask you, do you know how to get us home yet?" Parm said, Ash looked at Josh who nodded at her "The Time/Space hole is uncontrollable, we cant make it out of thin air, and even if we found one, we don't know what world it would take you to." "So what you saying is that…" Parm said, " We are terribly sorry, really we are, but you all are very much stuck here."

**OMG what are they gunna do! Ok so for all of u who don't know how register names work, its used in horses today as well, you combine the part of the fathers name and part of the mothers name then add a little unique part like in Fire Storm's Little Badger, the Storm comes from her mom and Little Badger from her dad. Its simple if you just think lols PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Moore Dragons

**As some fun I decided to give you all the other dragon descriptions of the dragons that are part of the Loonairan Warriors race team.****J**

**Register name: **Lost Moon's Shadow.

**Race name:** Kage

**Bloodline:** **Sire:** Blood's Lost Silence. **Dam: **Something Shining Moon.

**Draconium:** Black

**Colors: **Black

**Markings: **Solid black with spikes on tail and back

**Eyes:** Silver

**Age: 36**

**Rider:** Ash's dad Steve Moore.

**Description: **The thrill of the hunt is all this dragon thought of when it raced, he was the most violent, blood thirsty dragon to ever hit the track, he has speed that he could have won with, but this dragon liked the taste of blood so much, that normally he was just the last dragon standing. This dragon was loyal to his rider, and his rider's family, when Ash was little and would want to wonder around the canyon, her dad would send her out with Kage at her side, knowing the dragon would keep her safe at all costs and would bring her home when time. Most people though this deadly dragon was unsafe and should have been killed, but he is a member of the family and with them, he is a big teddy bear, and wont hurt anyone who is not threatening his family. This dragon was National Champion for 6 years running till retired for breeding at the family farm.

**Registered name:** Celestial Light Forest

**Race name:** Celabi

**Bloodline: Sire**: Celestial Sun Stone. **Dam:** Light Rain's Music.

**Draconium:** Green

**Colors: **Dark and light green

**Markings:** Dark and light green swirls all over body with tail and back spikes.

**Eyes: **Blue

**Age:** 34

**Rider:** Ash's mom Karen Moore

**Description: **This dragon ran out of logic and common sense, she was smart, fast and every move she ever made she had planned out in her head. This dragon was the fastest Psi class dragon to ever exist, and it showed on the track, this dragon was not a big fighter, but like Flax she outsmarts you and then leaves you behind. This is ware Starstriker gets her gentleness from. This was Ash's baby sitter when she was little, like Kage was. When Celabi had her first clutch of draglets, Ash would sit in her stall all day and play with a baby Starstriker, wile Celabi treated her like one of the young dragons, when they would all fall asleep, she would pick up all the youngsters, including Ash and move them all to a pile at her belly and then curl up around them like any mom dragon would. Like Kage she was a 6 year champ, the retired to breeding.

**Well this gives you more of how Ash grew up and how the Bloodline of Starstriker plays into how she races and behaves.**


	8. Chapter 8

They all stood in silence until Lance broke the silence, "We can never go home?" "Yes sadly, we are very sorry we could not help more, but you are all welcome to live here with us if you would like." Ash said, with Josh nodding his head in agreement.

"I cant believe this!" Kit yelled throwing her hands in the air, " I'm sorry Kit but what Ash says is very true…" Parm said, looking at his feet, "Well guys…. If this is true, we might as well stay here, its safe for both us and the dragons." said Artha from ware he was standing looking out the window.

"Well if you guys will be living with us, you are all gunna need clothes that will make you guys fit in better." Ash said as both she and Josh stood up, "So Kit I'll get you something to ware to night, and Josh will take care of the boys" The others nodded in agreement.

They spent the remainder of the evening eating their dinner and getting clothes and other necessary things handed out, Ash letting Kit take some of her clothes, wile Josh let the guys use some of the stuff left from hs brothers.

Soon after everyone was out on the couches again, clad is sweat pants, and T-shirts. Ash was laying on her back with her head resting on a pillow propped against Josh who sill sat up with his feet on the coffee table, wile everyone ells was scattered about the room, watching the TV screen.

"In other words, the capture and death has brought both relief and worry to Americans" the news lady said as the show went to commercial. "Bout time they caught that bastard!" Josh said looking down at Ash, "Yes, but the Taliban will erupt into chaos." she said leaning up.

"Why don't you and Josh go over there and help them, you easily could." Artha asked, "Artha our world is very different from yours, we cant just go over there and help, our government would never allow it under any circumstance."

Artha and the others were surprised they wouldn't let them help, with such powerful dragons at their side, but when Ash explained the tanks, bombs, guns, and soldiers, he realized that the dragons could not stand that. Ash looked over and saw the scared look on Lance's face.

"Well Josh how about you find something ells for us to watch?" She said tossing the remote to him, "Otay" Lance got up from his chair, looking at the strange pile of things by the TV, that looked like guitars and a drum set. "What are these?" he said, Ash went over to him "Their actually vid games, but we will look at the tomorrow." Lance then looked at another organized pile of stuff, it was filled with real guitars, drum set, a piano, and other instruments. "Can you play these?" he picked up a guitar and looked at Ash, "Yes I can." she took the guitar from his hands, and sat down on the floor next to him, and he sat with her, they all listened as Ash began to play the guitar and sing

Take off your bootsLeave 'em there on the floorAnd hang that old hatOn the hook by the doorLeave the horses and cattleAnd the ranch far behindThey've had you all week...Tonight cowboy you're mineTurn down those lightsOn that nightstandLet all that weight on your shouldersJust melt in my handsThat ole latch on the barn doorAnd that broken fence lineWill still be there tomorrow Tonight cowboy you're mine

So leave the horses and cattleAnd the ranch far behindThey've had you all week...Tonight cowboy you're mine

Artha and the others sat with Josh, Watching as Ash and Lance sat together on the floor, Artha had not seen Lance that happy in a wile, "Ash has not sang that song in a very long time" Josh said looking at Artha, "She would sing it to help the youngsters sleep, when our parents were away, Ash and me were the oldest in the family, the rest were under 11, Ash's brother was Lance's age. She would sing them all to sleep at night, she has not been this mother like in a long time." "Lance has never known what it was like to have a mother." Artha said

Ash and Lance came over to the others, Lance looked at Artha "Ash is gunna teach me to play guitar!" Artha looked at him "That's cool Lance, but its time for bed." Lance gave him pouting eyes but he ignored them. "Actually I agree" Ash said as Josh nodded behind "We sleep in here if any of you guys need anything just wake us up, goodnight."

Artha and the others were all laying in their beds, when Kit said "It feels weird not having WyldFyer here." Lance nodded his head in agreement, "I think its freaky sleeping in a bed again." Artha said, every one started laughing at him, slowly it all faded as they all fell asleep. Artha lay awake, looking out the window at the high above cliffs, he saw dog like animals sitting on the edge and listened as they all began to howl and yip, the beautiful song they sang was hypnotizing, the elegant song of the desert, slowly lulled Artha to sleep.

**Sorry for the long time for updating! We had farm work to do and I had no time what so ever! But now that the hay is up in the barn I have time again! YYYAAAAYYY! The song Ash sang was Tonight Cowboy Your Mine, Joey and Rory! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**- Hugs!-**


End file.
